The Rising of the Sun
by Xergen -LIGHT
Summary: Sora's Back! Another journey is dormant for time being, but soon to be awoken, hearts will break and mend, can Sora finish it Alive? Or will it be the death of him? This is not a King Mickey and Sora Fic! Sorry I Pressed The Wrong Thing! Kaiora, Namixas.
1. The Journey Home

_The Rising of the Sun._

Chapter 1.

"_The Journey Home."_

Hi Everyone!

Sorry for the other discontinued fanfic! I really hated it, so I'm reposting it here, but it's going to look a little different!

I've been in hospital, but the trip over to there have cleared my mind.

I want you to all check out how my writing has improved. Also I didn't post for so long was because I had a MAJOR writer's block and I needed to figure it out, also I think I got some readers muddled up to…And from now on, this would NOT be rated M. I'm very sorry, but it's too much for poor Sora and Kairi's innocent minds! Also, my aim is to get over at least 2000 words per chapter.

But the beginnings of chapters are really hard to reach that far! So bear with me for short chapters at first, I swear they'll get longer!

And great thanks to Shire Folk for his views on the last version. Your help will not be forgotten.

Also acknowledgement to all the reviewers! I hope you'd stick with me this time! Although updating would be once per two weeks, bear with me!

Sorry to all of you waiting!

So here we go. Back to chapter one.

Disclaimer: Look. I'll say this for the whole story. I really don't own kingdom hearts! But I wouldn't mind it though!

_Thinking / Flashback_

Talking

**Nobodies talking.**

* * *

"Sora…"

This was all could be heard in the dark twilight night in Destiny Islands. The moon seemed to be covered by the thick hazes of clouds, but the rays still shone on one girl, the princess of Radiant Garden, Kairi Utada.

_Where are you Sora…? Are you safe, Is Riku okay? _The auburn haired girl thought desperately in her mind, she laughed bitterly to herself, because history was repeating itself, if anyone saw her, they might've thought she was insane.

_This is happening again…You've left me…but please don't make me wait again…I cant bear it any longer…_ as soon as she cried again in her mind, another voice, not hers had opened up to her.

**Kairi.**

_Huh? Who's that?_ Kairi spun her head around, barely able to keep her keyblade at bay, No. She can't use that here.

**Kairi, it's me.**

The voice spoke again, it sounded strangely familiar though.Thought a few seconds later, it clicked in her mind as her eyes widened, but her tensed body relaxed, _Namine?_ She spoke out in her mind. She swore she could hear a faint giggle.

**Yeah, should've seen the look on your face though.**

_C'mon Nam. That wasn't nice!_ Although her thought was betrayed with her stifled giggle too.

**I know Kairi…But at least it made you laugh. **She heard her nobody slyly, but sympathetically replied. Kairi's face changed from a small smile to depression again.

_Namine…Will they come back?_ She asked, not really expecting an answer but to her surprise, she got one.

**Yeah. They will…They better!**Namine thought angrily, her spunky and fiery attitude had been adopted by her 'twin'. The nobody's owner giggled.

_Yeah…He'll come back..._

_Please Sora…_

Unknown to the two girls, a shooting star had appeared.

* * *

A certain brunette was hauling a silver haired teen on his shoulders, trudging slower, his muscles aching after the big finale with Xemnas (Mansex, sorry just had to put that in!) 

He was starting to believe that there were no exit to this place too, but he shook his head, one Riku thinking like that was enough, he didn't want another, he had to think positive…but was there one…?

"Hey Sora." Riku's deep voice suddenly spoke up, and Sora hummed in his throat to acknowledge that he was listening, but he kept his head looking ahead, just incase a trail of hope to get out of this…nothingness could be seen.

"You know…I always thought I was better than you." The other boy replied, Sora had lightly chuckled to himself in his mind, but hummed again, this time more amused, but Riku still kept his head down, half from weariness, half from shame.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked, but Sora shook his head negative.

"No, because I kinda always thought you were better at everything too." The brunette answered. He smiled mentally from a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_Hey Sora, who ever wins gets to name the raft okay?" The younger version of Riku had asked, before he turned for the darkness._

"_Just like old times?" The other younger version of Sora had asked back. Riku nodded._

"_You two at it again?" Kairi her version of 14 yelled out to them._

_They both waved and nodded back._

"_Hey Sora," Riku whispered before the race started, "Who ever wins gets to share the paopu with Kairi." _

_Sora's eyes widened before the match started. Later knowing it was a joke._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

_Kairi._

He smiled gently at her name to himself. The name echoed in his mind. Twice.

That is, before a flash of light awakened his senses more.

"Riku---Look!" He half exclaimed as the light blared in their eyes. They continued to trudge into it, letting the warmth of the light seep into their bodies, before the chill of the ever lasting darkness arrived, along with the sound of crashing waves.

"End of the road?" Riku stated, more than a question.

"Yep." Was the reply he heard from the boy supporting him.

Trudging further to the shore line, Riku shoved Sora gently. The brunette snapped his head towards him.

"Put me down, I can walk." The silver haired teen noticed his statement was a little harsh, he noted in his mind to work a little on his manners.

Sora quickly and lightly lifted Riku's arm off himself and made sure his friend was okay to walk. In return Riku shrugged lightly to let Sora know he was okay, as his brunette friend nodded and walked down to the water.

Sora looked around, and a light frown creased his face, "You know…Maybe the darkness

Has gotten into me too." He voiced out his thoughts, a negative one, not rarely to be heard from Sora for a long time.

But there was no reply, Sora craned his neck to look behind him to notice Riku was face flat on the ground, he quickly ran back halting to a stop to help his friend, the other teen lifted himself up with a bit effort.

Still looking at the sand where he just 'kissed', he voiced his thoughts too, "This world is perfect for me…If this is what the world really is, just this…Then maybe I should fade back in the darkness."

"Riku…" Sora's voice trailed off as his friend slowly got up.

"If the world is made of light and darkness…we'll be the darkness." Riku continued.

The brunette frowned for a bit, the turned and sat, "Yeah…the realm of light IS safe now…Kairi…the King, and the others are there."

Riku had a tiny smirk on his face at the mention of Kairi, then he spoke again, "That's what I mean…Hey, Sora. Could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

Sora nodded and hauled Riku to his feet, and supported themselves to the shore line again.

They both sat down, not speaking, until Riku broke the silence, "At least the waves sound the same." He mentally sighed, as Sora looked towards the moon, he followed the brunette's actions, then continued again.

"What I said back there…About thinking I was better at stuff than you."

"Hmm…?" Sora hummed back again, his throat was dry and perched to say anything more.

"I was…Jealous of you." Riku finished, the other teen widened his eyes in surprise and slowly turned his head towards his friend, who just confessed his deepest secret, he couldn't stop his mouth from asking, "What for?"

Riku closed his eyes, then opened them back again to stare at the waves at his feet, "I wished…I could live the way you do, just following my heart."

Sora mentally chuckled, "Yeah well, I got my share of problems too…" _Like trying to figure out what's theses feelings towards Kairi._

"Like what?" Riku asked. Sora swallowed, well at least tried to, and pushed his last mental comment away.

"Like…wanting to be like you." He confessed.

Riku chuckled, "Well…there is one advantage to being me, something you can never imitate."

Sora lifted his eyebrows, amused, but he still faced the ocean, "Really now, what's that?"

The silver haired teen had a small smirk on his face, "Having you for a friend."

Sora smiled, "Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am, I've got something you can never imitate too then." He knew Riku would get the catch.

Then the silence came, but it was welcomed and comfortable, as they looked at the dark sky, it was a bit unnerving, but they continued to watch, that is, until a certain glass bottle with a letter contained had bumped Riku's shoe.

The silver haired teen looked down in surprise to and gently grasped the bottle, and opened it to let the letter slide down in his hands, he opened it delicately and quickly scanned it.

Finishing, he let a bigger smirk on his face, and shoved it to Sora, "It looks like it's for you."

Sora twitched his neck to stare at the letter in surprise, and reached out to grasp the letter.

His eyes scanned it too, but his voice read it aloud.

"_Thinking of you where ever you are…"_

* * *

Kairi meanwhile had the urge to say the poem out loud again, as day broke out and the sun light the tips of the ocean. Kairi thought she heard Sora's voice as she welcomed the wind rushing gently at her face, while she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

"_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_And hope that our hearts will blend…"_

Unknown to them they were reading it together.

* * *

Sora continued, but somehow he swore he could hear Kairi's voice. 

"_Now I will step forward to realize this wish…_

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun…"_

* * *

Kairi smiled as the sun had now shone its rays lighting the dim sky and lighting her face, painting the sky crimson. 

"There are many worlds...

_But they share the same sky-_

_One Sky,_

_One destiny."_

* * *

"_One destiny."_

Sora's voice trailed off, as he looked down to see Kairi's signature.

_Kairi._

His heart yelled out for her name, but he still didn't know why, although he still smiled.

But as his heart had soared, another bright light had shined, lighting the darkness.

"Light." Riku commented.

Sora's eyes widened, "The door to light…" He quickly jumped up, ignoring the agonizing screams in his tendons and muscles, "We'll go together!" Sora added as he offered his hand to his best friend.

Riku let a rare small smile instead of a smirk adorn his lips, "Yeah…" He replied and grasped Sora's hand to lift himself up, as they both walked confidently into the bright door.

* * *

Kairi sighed as she looked up at the sky, but widened as she saw two blue dots appear, then raced down against each other to the ocean, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes again, and stared at the sky, the dots were still continuing to race down, and closer to her too. 

She screamed in happiness as they crashed into the water, and a few seconds later two heads broke through the surface, gasping for breath.

One was a silky long silver haired boy…The other was a spiky haired brunette, and both was soaked to the toe.

Sora shook his head wildly, spraying water everywhere, as his hair returned to their normal spike again, but it was COLD, but one, just one voice had had warmed his whole soul in just an instance.

"Sora! Riku!"

* * *

He slowly turned his head towards where the sound was, to find a certain, and may he add BEAUTIFUL princess waving to them, he yelled in happiness, looking back to check if Riku saw, his friend smirked and nodded. 

They both swam back to the shore line, but Sora being Sora, had no patience and stood up to run, but…he wasn't exactly as tall as Riku and tripped, but soon regained his footing and continued to run.

Kairi grinned at this, as her whole body relaxed from all the tension of waiting for him, three more voices yelled out to her surprise, as her eyes widened and looked around, just in time to see Goofy, Donald and Mickey jump up and punch their fists in the air, their faces filled with joy.

She giggled as Donald and Goofy attacked Sora with their bone crushing hugs, and saw Riku swing Mickey around.

The brunette in the water looked at Riku as well, then finally stared up at Kairi, and her smile, just made all his insides melt, _What is this feeling…?_ His brain asked itself, but he shook his head to clear all thoughts, and grinned at Kairi.

Kairi smiled at Sora, but instead saw a certain blonde boy who so much resembled Sora, then she remembered, it was Roxas, she grinned again to open herself up to show Namine, both nobodies smiled sweetly at each other then separated as they returned back to their respective selves.

"We're…We're Back." Sora stuttered, wiping some salt water from his eye.

Kairi offered him a hand while continuing smiling, "You're home."

Sora grinned the biggest cheesy smile and grasped her hand.

_Welcome home Sora…_

"_One destiny…"_

* * *

PHEW! There goes one chapter, how do you like it? 

Well I hoped you did!

Reviews are very welcomed!

Thankyou for reading!


	2. CONTEST

Hi again! This isn't a chapter but this is some information about my new contest!

Usually I wont announcing the quiz like this, but as this is the first one, I'd like you all to at least pay attention to it!

Also it would be easier telling you like this! But after this one, all other contests will be announced in the beginning of the chapters where the A/Ns start.

The prize is you'll be able to make a request for any oneshot you'd like. And I'll try my best to write it out to satisfy you!

How to voice out your answer is to leave a review to inform me of who do you think the character is! Sorry! I do NOT accept emails, because all the space is packed!

To let you know who will win, I will inform you in the beginning of the next chapter after the chapter I had put the contest in. For the winner(s) that has an idea for any oneshot for me to write please inform it in the reviews!

One more thing, I only write oneshots for final fantasy from:

7-X2.

Kingdom hearts 1 and 2.

One piece.

Naruto.

Bleach.

Negima!(?)

Love Hina.

Harry Potter.

The contest will also only have characters from the subjects I mentioned above!

And to celebrate the beginning of this fic, here's the first contest!

"My eyes are rare, I am known to make peace in the world or lead it to destruction, my six bodies are hard to kill, people may call me a god."

There you go!

So, start answering!


	3. Story Telling

Chapter 2:

_Story telling._

Hi everyone!

I decided because I was so bored, and really didn't give a damn for my speech for English, to write another chapter!

Oh and I will not announce the character yet in the contest until chapter five.

…Mainly due to no reviews yet…

Anyway.

Great thanks to Shire Folk!

I treasure your views heaps!

Well. Enjoy!

* * *

Riku, Sora and Kairi smiled at each other, they were finally together, with Kairi on Sora's shoulders, accompanied with light blushes on their cheeks.

"It's good to have my boys back." Kairi stated as she heard the other two chuckles in agreement, making her waver a little as Sora's body shook, she gently whacked his head and the brunette looked up at her and pouted cutely making her giggle in return.

"It's good to have my/Sora's girl with us." Riku and Sora answered at the same time, but it ended up with a red beat faced Kairi and Sora who were chasing a cheeky faced Riku down the end of the island.

That is, until Riku jumped onto a boat and rowed himself away with the other two close on his tail, with Mickey and his subjects laughing and behind Sora and Kairi's boat, rowing to the mainland.

"Mommy, when are we going to see Sora again?" A little girl with brunette hair, a pair of sky blue eyes stared up cutely at her mother, who in return had green eyes and brown hair too.

The mother kneeled down and grasped her daughter's hands gently, and smiled sadly at the poor girl, "I really have no idea dear, but I promise he'll come back soon." She replied, _At least…I hope he will…_

They continued walking until a boy had bumped into her, a rather tall and lean one she might add, when he looked away he had a certain surprised look on his face, he looked a lot like her son, maybe even an older version.

But much to her surprise his mouth opened, with tears in his eyes, "…Mom?" He whispered curiously.

She clasped her hands tightly to her mouth for a brief second as her eyes widened, and then flung her arms around the boy, "Sora! My baby!" The mother muffled into his shoulder, wetting his garments.

"Mom!" Sora yelled out as he threw his arms around her, but he kept his tears at bay, while Riku and Kairi along with the rest screeched to a stop behind him, smiling gently at the happy reunion.

"Sora!" At the mention of his name he quickly broke away and whipped his head just in time towards the direction, of where his sister pounced at him and tackled him to the ground.

Sora laughed aloud while ruffling little Naru's head, in return his sister giggled, his hands really seemed big for a small head.

Naru tried to fight her big brother off, but being giddy didn't exactly help, but soon the two on the floor stopped, still chuckling but stood up, a cheesy grin plastered on their face like a pair of idiots.

**Sora…Man wonder where you get the smile.** Roxas chuckled.

_Roxas?_ Sora's eyes half widened.

**Yeah. Won't get rid of me that easy.**

At that Sora chuckled light heartedly.

_Wonder where they get the grins…_Kairi thought to herself. She heard Namine giggle at the fact that their lips looked like they were going to crack.

Sora's mother just turned in time to see Riku laughing as she gasped to herself, "Riku!" She squealed and tackled him into a motherly hug.

Riku on the other hand, was gasping for breath, "H-Hello Hinata…need…air…you know?" He rasped. Hinata giggled and released him, mind I say, busting rack (XD, can't imagine Hinata a brunette!)

Sora's mother soon released the poor teen and hugged Kairi, while the girl hugged back and smiled up at her, Naru quickly noticed Kairi and rushed to her, and in turn hugged the princess.

Kairi giggled at the young brunette's actions and wrapped her arms around Naru too, Naru grinned up at the auburn haired girl, "Hello Kairi-chan!"

The princess smiled sweetly at Naru and brushed some bangs out of her face, "Hello little Naru."

Hinata quickly noticing Mickey, she waved at the trio while they waved back, but meanwhile Sora turned to her mother, "Hey mom, can I spend the night here? I also want you to call the island out here, well you know, the rest, me and Riku might wanna share our part of the story." He spoke.

Hinata smiled again, "Of course," she then turned to Naru, "Naru come on! Time to back things!"

Sora's sister pouted in return, "Aw mom can't I stay with this lot?" She whined. But her mother shook her head negative but still giggled.

"Can't do young lady! Now come along or else no marshmallows for you tonight!" Hinata scowled lightly, hearing this, Naru jumped up and raced back to the islands.

Hinata smiled at the group one more time and kissed Sora on his forehead, making him groan a little at the embarrassment but let her continue nonetheless.

A beep made it's sound as everyone jumped, Mickey just held a hand for them to relax and checked his watch, his face suddenly planted with a snobby grin as he held the watch for Donald's eyes, quickly the magician broke cold sweat and ran to the Gummi ship.

No more sooner Mickey spoke up, "Welp, I've loved to join you but, the castle still needs to be fixed! I'll see you around Sora, we'll keep in touch."

Sora, Kairi and Riku nodded, and waved while Mickey and Goofy walked over to a save spot and transported into the Gummi ship.

* * *

The fire cackled after the events of telling the story, Sora smiled at the image of when little Naru had held her mother's hand tightly, but she had pride shining through her eyes, and thank god Mickey explained the information to his and Riku's family, but he didn't want any one else to know, a normal life for now is fine.

Wrapping the blanket around him further as the sea's chill blew a little heavier, and the fire tips licking at the air, he slowly roasted his marshmallow, everyone was asleep, but he called Kairi out to catch up for old time's sake. Riku would've come, but he was too tired. Couldn't blame him really, blocking two shots of Xemnas's hits really could kill.

"Darn. Burnt again…" The Keyblade master grumbled, a cute pout adorning his features, quickly grasping the burnt but crisp sweet between his fingers he chucked it away, but the over heating warmth of the marshmallow was starting to seep into his fingers, he hissed in slight pain.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food now Sora?" He heard a sly voice behind him as he notice the shadow of a girl growing larger, grinning to himself.

"Hey Kai." He replied but he still eyed the fire, Kairi quickly slipped into the blanket and snuggled herself comfortably into him, the Keyblade Master blushed madly at his 'friend's actions.

Minuets passed as the comfortable silence grew, until Kairi had cracked it, "You know Sora, it isn't nice to invite a stunning gorgeous lady out in the middle of the cold night just so she can snuggle up to you to your advantage." She joked but had a mocking stern voice on.

Sora catching on the joke sent a comeback back to her, "Well my 'stunning' lady, it's not everyday you get to snuggle up to a quiet handsome Keyblade Master." Kairi giggled and whacked him on the arm lightly.

"Who ever said you was handsome?" She mocked back, Sora turned to her with a cute pout which simply said he was 'hurt'. Kairi laughed out loudly, and pecked him on the cheek causing his insides to blaze up and him turning into beat red, "Just joking Sora, you know I love you." She finished but she was mentally kicking herself silly for saying that, a tint of red made way to her cheeks.

But of course, a certain nobody had to make things worse.

**Woohoo! Way to go Kairi! That's my twin sister! **The blonde nobody had cheered loudly causing her other self to wince.

_Shut up Namine…_Kairi scowled at her, Namine quickly stifled her giggles, but wore a mischievous grin.

_It's not healthy for Namine to be so much like me…maybe I'm rubbing off her…Man it sucks._ The princess sighed causing the boy next to her to snap his neck to look in her direction, causing a rather loud crack.

"Ow…I cracked my neck" Sora groaned out painfully while Kairi hissed in sympathy.

"Aww, poor Sora, here, does it hurt there?" The auburn haired girl pinched where she guessed had occurred the crack; the poor boy nodded in pain while slowly her fingers worked its magic and kneaded a kink out.

Finishing her job, she smiled and retreated her hand back into the warm covers, "So," She continued the conversation, "What did you want to talk about?"

Sora rolled his head around and looked up at the skies which was sprinkled with silver shining stars, the fire had died down a little, but the moon rays still shone down upon them.

"Just wanted to catch up on some things you know? It's been so long…" Sora's voice trailed off into the air while the wind blew it gently away, Kairi smiled at the boy next to her had his dreamy expression on his face while roasting another marshmallow.

"Well…Nothing had really change much…Selphie's still as usual, but its heard she has a recent crush on Irvine, Wakka and Lulu finally hooked up…Tidus is…well I don't really know…nothing really has changed I guess…oh and you better turn your marshmallow." Kairi concluded, she was right, nothing really had changed much.

"Only…that you'd have school, you're so lucky no one remembers you or you'd have to repeat a grade!" She giggled as Sora groaned slightly again, and finally had one good marshmallow roasted, he took it out of the fire and waited for it to cool.

"…School…rather take on a few heartless…" He mumbled, but Kairi just ignored it, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

Minuets passed as Kairi was slumped on Sora's shoulders, while himself was pretty sleepy as well, he nudged her gently but to find she was only asleep and smiled gently at her tired form, but peaceful form.

**Ooh, someone's in****Love!**Roxas whistled wrecking the atmosphere. Sora groaned to himself.

_You again…_ He cursed silently, but Roxas pretended that he didn't see it.

**Hehe, no point lying Sora, I'm you, we're both the same, I know your secrets!** The blonde nobody cackled in mock evil.

Too tired to respond Sora just blocked out on all thoughts and eventually slumped on Kairi too in dove into peaceful slumber, something he'd lost for a long time.

One sentence had put him into a happier sleep, not just with the fact that Kairi was sleeping on him too, one sentence that kept repeating in his mind.

_You know I love you._

* * *

VOLIA! Second one done! I know it's a bit too cheesy but hey, it's the beginning live with it!

So did you like it? Anyway please leave a review and try to at least try for the contest!

Thankies!


End file.
